


How Stereotypical

by GlitchyGrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Lucifer makes a certain promise, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, if you know what i mean, so close, some minor destiel mentions in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyGrin/pseuds/GlitchyGrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, the smart kid who spends a lot of time in the school library and only goes to parties on rare occasion, gets roomed with the school jackass, Lucifer.</p><p>How stereotypical right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Stereotypical

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple warning: I don't know how college works, cut me some slack.
> 
> This takes place at some point where they don't have classes

"He's an asshole!" The voice of Sam Winchester insisted

"I know, you have told me about him for, what, six months now? Why don't you just get an apartment?" His older brother, Dean, inquired

"Hm, well, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that college is eating all of my money" Sam huffed in reply

"If I didn't know any better I would say you like him, despite him being such an 'asshole' as you put it" Dean's boyfriend, Castiel, chimed in from the other side of the couch

Sam shook his head, knowing better than to even try to argue with them anymore. Not that he would have had time to argue anyway, seeing as about two minutes later they excused themselves to go 'study'- which was obviously a euphemism for something a little more... explicit. It had happened enough times for Sam to know in a heartbeat that the fact that they announced it meant he wasn't supposed to bother them for a few hours at most.

After a few minutes of staring idly at the empty space on the couch in front of him, he got up with a grunt and walked in the direction of his room. He knocked first, learning from experience that just walking in sometimes got him a full view of his roommate messing around with some girl he had picked up earlier that day. When he didn't hear anything suspicious, he walked in- relieved that said roommate wasn't even here at the moment, and a little angry that when he left he didn't lock the door behind him.

That feeling was very short lived, about ten minutes or so later there was rattling of the doorknob, a muffled curse, and the sound of keys before the door was swung open. No sooner than when the door hit the back of the wall with a thud was it already being slammed back into it's original place, without it being re-locked. Sam flinched and it took all of his will not to look up and make eye contact with the guy he couldn't stand most. He was sure that eventually the door would reopen, close again and then he could have some peace again; but luck was never really in his favor. He felt his bed sink with extra weight being thrown on it.

"Lucifer, get off of my bed, yours is like two feet away" Sam mumbled, still not looking up from his now fixated gaze on the floor

There wasn't any response from Lucifer, only a slight shift on the bed and the feeling of gravity pulling Sam slightly backwards when the mattress dipped right behind him.

Sam leaned forward, and away from the man behind him before speaking up in a sharper tone than intended "Seriously, why are you sitting behind me like a creep? Go to your bed."

"Sam, right? I believe we haven't spoken more than a few words since we became roommates months ago, and I think that's a do-not for people who have basically lived together for a while." Lucifer whispered from right behind Sam, warm breath tickling his ear and causing him to turn his head and finally look at his roommate.

"Actually, I am fine with us hardly ever talking- I don't find the thought of interacting with you very appealing ." Sam spat, feeling his throat constrict immediately after- when his eyes locked with Lucifer's, they held a darkness to him that, he couldn't decide if they, were the result of his words or were the way they always looked.

Surprisingly, Lucifer was the first to break eye contact; though not without a simper and sarcastic comment "Ow you hurt my feelings." He held a hand over his heart in mock offense "Why wouldn't you want to talk to me?"

Sam gave him a look, realizing after a few seconds that his question was genuine. He scoffs "You're serious? Have you looked in a mirror or thought about how you act? You're like the stereotypical bully in those middle school shorts they show kids."

"And what does that make you then?" Lucifer asks, reaching an arm around to hook Sam's abdomen for no obvious reason other than to bug him "The nerdy boy who spends all his time reading and can't get any girls?"

While starting to make a subtle attempt to get out of his roommates arms another, unintentional, scoff left Sam's lips; at this point he wasn't sure how he had managed to actually talk to Lucifer for this long without losing it "Actually no, I have had a few girlfriends and I have had to turn down some people before" Sam said, getting defensive and nearly forgetting that he doesn't 'spend all his time reading' "And, I don't read _that_ much! And, just thought I'd point it out that you haven't tried to defend yourself in the slightest, so I don't know what you want me to think about you."

Right as Sam finished talking, Lucifer yanked him backwards with a little more than enough force necessary and they both fell backwards further onto the bed. "Yea, well, I don't know what you mean when you say I 'look and act like a bully'. Look-wise, I don't see a lot of stereotypical bully's who are fairly blind without the glasses they are fine with wearing during school and I don't look _that_ evil do I?" He asked, continuing before Sam could insert a smart remark where is wasn't needed. "And, the way I act is completely up to me and who I am around- I'm comfortable around you Sam, so I--"

Lucifer kept talking and shifting the two in some of the most awkward and suggestive positions Sam had ever been in with another guy, and he couldn't help the curious thoughts that wandered into his head while this was all happening, despite having never experimented with men before.

"Lucifer" Sam finally cut his roommate off from his ramble "I'm not sure what you are trying to do, but get your hand out of my pants"

Sam could feel, and see, Lucifer tense up and he quickly pulled his hand away from Sam- face just a light shade of red. "I don't know how that happened." He said innocently, rubbing the back of his neck but not getting up from his position hovering over Sam.

"Dude, I can't believe it took the ten minute speech about how you aren't a bully for me to realize this." Sam chortled, answering Lucifer's confused/curious look quickly "You are a huge dork" he snorted loudly at the look that crossed Lucifer's face.

"I don't think you have the right to say that when I can crush you under my weight if I want to." Lucifer slightly joked, obviously genuinely offended by what Sam had just claimed "What makes me a dork? That my hand is magnetically connected to whatever you may have going on in your pants."

Sam nearly didn't understand the, sort-of, hidden malign in Lucifer's sentence. He huffed and stuck his tongue out like a child. He felt Lucifer start letting his weight go little by little, slowly crushing Sam; but he stopped just before the point where Sam wouldn't be able to breathe. Their faces were inches apart and Lucifer flashed him a smile he wouldn't be able to see because of how close they were.

"Based on how embarrassed you look, I'm going to go off and call _you_ the do--" Lucifer would never get to finish that sentence because Sam used Lucifer's weight against him and managed to roll them over so now Sam was the one with Lucifer caged under him.

"The dominant one in this relationship?" Sam joked, trying to calm his own nerves when Lucifer didn't make any attempt to push him off; instead, he took his hands and hooked them together behind Sam's neck.

Lucifer, pulled himself into a half-sitting half-laying down position so he could whisper something to Sam despite the secrecy of the room "I think we have a special connection." Sam was slightly taken aback by the comment, it was so out of the blue and blunt. And Lucifer, completely oblivious to Sam's mental freeze, laid back down and spoke out loud again "And before you ask 'why I think that', which I know is coming, it's because we hardly ever talked before- you seemed to have hated me before we chatted, and now look where we are."

Taking Lucifer's suggestion literally, he looked at the two of them- he was now the one hovering over his roommate, slightly aroused though he'll never admit it, and their faces so close that they could feel each others light breathing. It looked like an intimate situation. "Huh, you have a point." He said, realizing a little to late to what he agreed with Lucifer on.

"I'm sure I do." He replied, putting a little pressure on the back of Sam's neck so that he had to lean down. And what happened next was so predictable, it was what both of them had been thinking about for the longest time- though they didn't say it to each other.

The doorknob twisted, and somebody walked in, leaving the two frozen in the position of their lips just centimeters apart and Lucifer's legs stuck somewhere between being attached around Sam's waist and actually putting them up there in the first place.

"I fucking knew it! I knew Sam and Lucifer had something going on!" Dean proclaimed from the doorway for everyone nearby to hear.

Out of sheer embarrassment, Sam practically jumped out of Lucifer's arms and to the door to try and make some kind of excuse for why they were in this position. Lucifer lazily followed, visibly grumpy that someone had ruined a special moment. Though, it was his fault, he was the one who forgot to lock the door behind him when he came in earlier. He walked up behind Sam and had to tiptoe so he could easily whisper into Sam's ear. "Don't think this is over, I'm heading out; but when I get back I'm pursuing what I want." He walked passed Dean and into the hall, looking back and winking at Sam before hurrying away to God-Knows-Where.

"Dammit Dean, this better be important." Sam said, not exactly too angry after the subtle promise Lucifer had made. Now, he was sure that what might happen later this evening would be on his mind until Lucifer got back.

Though, Dean's answer fell on deaf ears due to the immense amount of thought Sam was already putting into trying to figure out exactly what Lucifer had in mind based on how he acted in normal conversation.

And, due to current events, Sam's view on the "stereotypical jackass roommate" has changed a lot and, in the end, he can't exactly tell just how stereotypical Lucifer really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed this fic, it's my attempt to make a good impression on anyone who may consider keeping an eye on my stories! Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I was sitting in a hot room at midnight writing this and I don't think I was in my right mind.
> 
> Please drop a comment if you have any advice or just want to let me know if you like the story, thanks!
> 
> ==
> 
> Just putting it out there that if I start to feel comfortable with my writing, I'll be putting it here: http://glitchygrin.tumblr.com/ so, follow me there to get possible previews of my stories, request something, or really just to say hi!


End file.
